disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleased to Beat You!
Pleased to Beat You! is the 49th episode of Season 29. Summary When Night Ninja challenges him to a drumming duel, Catboy loses on his first challenge after one of his drumsticks breaks, so Scarlet decides to help him with his drumming skills so he can win a rematch with Night Ninja. Plot The episode begins with Connor in his bedroom, practicing his drumming on his drumset. He was really beating those drums with those special drumsticks of his, and he hoped that it would sound good in his friends’ band, the DJ Kidz! Just then, Amaya and Greg came in to see and hear Connor drumming. Connor stops his drumming when he saw his friends and Amaya compliments on his drum beats as Connor replied thanks and says that he’s been practicing for weeks, plus he wanted every beat on his drums to sound perfect for the DJ Kidz concert tomorrow night. As he said this, Greg reminds Connor to just have fun and don’t mind any mistake he makes. Smiling at Greg, Connor thanks him and asked his friends to help him load up his drumset into his parents’ car as they all worked together to do that. After the last drum was in the trunk, the kids and Connor’s parents were all set and ready to go. When they finally arrived at Dolphin Shores, Connor sets up his drumset, pulls out his drumsticks, and starts drumming on his drums. He was so lost in the drumming that he didn’t notice Kwazii, who summoned his magic electric guitar and decides to join in, but just as they continued their music, they heard a man complaining about a mess in his kitchen in his food booth. Hearing him complain, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Kwazii decide to check it out, just as they arrived to see the whole kitchen with sticky splats all over the floor, on the cooking equipment, and everywhere else. It looked like Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were up to no good again, and it looks like a job for the PJ Masks! That night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, then headed to HQ to see Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos at the concert stage. They decide to go there and stop them as they took the Cat Car and drove to Starlight Beach. As they arrived, the PJ Masks hopped out and confronted Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Then Gekko asked Night Ninja why he was sabotaging the concert as he explains that he wants to have his own Ninja concert, with just him and his Ninjalinos, and nobody else, especially not the PJ Masks or their friends. Catboy scoffs and says to Night Ninja that that will never happen, because he and his friends are here to stop the sabotage and save the concert, but Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos will leave... if Catboy can beat Night Ninja in a drumming contest. Catboy accepts the challenge as he pulls out his blue drumsticks and prepares to drum before the challenge begins as Night Ninja takes out his own drumsticks, the challengers went to their drums, and finally, the drumming battle begins! Both Catboy and Night Ninja drum like madmen as Night Ninja rat-tat-tats on the big drums while Catboy clashes the cymbals, beats on the big and small drums, and even spun his drumstick while his other drumstick furiously bangs on another drum. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Electric Guitar Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To sabotage the DJ Kidz!’ concert for his ninja concert Characters * Trivia *The episode’s title is a saying from Oop, the minor antagonist of Sneaky Sneakers from Fresh Beat Band of Spies. **The episode’s title is also a pun of the saying “Pleased to meet you”. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Music images